Celestion
by B. Embella
Summary: I am Rukia Kuchiki. Known to the mortals as Goddess Rukia of the Moon and Sea. I have witnessed my sister's death, the collapse of my kingdom, the separation of my loved ones, and felt betrayal. I fell victim as slave to the strongest men in Celestion. And I have yet to fall. AU. IchiRuki. HitsuKarin.
1. Fall of the Moon, Rise of the Sun

**A/N:** hi friends, here is an AU fic. enjoy peeps! Rating may/may not go up! On the topic of in character-ness, I will do my best, however due to some situations they might seem off! But they won't be changed too much from their personalities in the manga!

btw, I made up the word Celestion, haha I could have sworn it was a word!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach, otherwise, Bleach wouldn't be nearing it's final! We have yet to see Kenpachi use his founded Zanpakto and Ichigo's upgraded one! So many unfinished business, if ya ask me -.-

* * *

**Prologue: Fall of the Moon, Rise of the Sun  
**

Celestion — (cell•EHs•TEE•on)

**n.** the spirit world that dictates what occurs in the manifested world. Consists of the deities representing celestial beings. Directly below heaven.

Tell me the story  
About how the sun loved the moon so much  
He died every night  
Just to let her breathe.  
...But that's not how the story goes at all—  
So let me begin,  
For it was the moon the sun needed all along.

* * *

"No...This—can't be..." whispered a mortified Rukia.

"My kingdom...gone—"

"My people...dead"

"And that bastard...is still alive!?"

Rukia looked with an aura of disbelief towards what used to be her kingdom. Memories—gone. Years of building up a strong dynasty and kingdom...all for nothing. All to be...broken down!?

Suddenly a man with silver hair and a creepy smile appeared before her. "Ah! Rukia-chan, I was looking for you!"

Rukia's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, and then she scoffed and turned her surprise to a hard glare at the said man–_no_–traitor.

_Why is he here...Aizen left, I assume...a long time ago... _she thought

She then heard an ominous laugh, "Rukia-chan, if you're wondering, Aizen left me behind to make sure all the Moon Kingdom trash was dead, but looks to me you're alive and kicking!"

He then grabbed her by her hair and whispered in her ear, "By the way, Ru-chan, last time I saw you, you weren't _this_ beautiful!"

Rukia shivered with disgust. She exhausted all her powers during the attack and was left to his demise. "G-Get the hell away from me...Gin"

In Gin's left ear was a device that allowed him to communicate with Aizen, usually to abide his orders.

A muffled sound was heard in his left ear—"_Traumatize her, Gin_."

Gin inwardly cringed at the request. _As you wish...Lord Aizen.  
_  
Gin laughed and advance towards her, "Oh, don't worry, your maidenhead will be kept in tact, unless Lord Aizen permits me, of course"

She writhed in his hold. She swore Aizen's cult moved out hours ago! Yet here he was, torturing her.

He began to rip her clothes, showing no mercy for the heiress.

"P-Please...stop it!"

He wouldn't listen.

A loud NO screeched through the Moon Kingdom—unfortunately no one was able to hear it, as it fell on dead ears.

* * *

My name is Rukia Kuchiki. I am 19 years old. And I am a Celestial being. Less than heavenly but more than a mortal, my power revolves around the element water, and as Princess of the Moon Kingdom, my sole purpose was usually to control the tides, or manage the waters on Earth.

More than that, water brings life, it sustains it, and allows it to flourish. Water is a strong element for it is found only on Earth, but I am able to control it even when not near a source of water or liquid.

I am the sister-in-law to Byakuya Kuchiki. When I was 8 I witnessed the death of my sister. At the time I could not decipher her illness. All I saw was a black pigmentation that consumed her. It was during this time I saw my brother cry for the first time.

I finally knew who tainted my sister. They were the same people who destroyed my kingdom and killed my people.

It was the black cult.

The black cult controls black holes. They cause nothing but destruction and are Heaven's equivalent of a demon.

Anger surged through my veins. Innocent lives would die if they completely obliterate the Moon Kingdom. So far, all it's inhabitants have left or died. This is causing mass tsunamis and destruction on manifested Earth. They were sadistic in allowing the Kingdom to stand, causing much pain to the Earth Empire as well as its manifested form.

I had but only one sinful thought.

_Revenge._

* * *

Rukia looked out onto the scene before her. She hid behind clutter as she took in the collapse of what used to be her kingdom.

She grasped what ripped clothing she had. Gin did not taint her, yet he harassed her, leaving her defiled in some sort. His actions felt as if he wasn't in control, though the mockery was something evident in his ministrations. Yet what puzzled her were his last words before he disappeared to catch up with Aizen.

_-Flashback-_

_Rukia was crying, and desperately tried to cover herself. She looked with hatred at the man before her. He was truly disgusting._

_Before Gin left, he said softly, so soft that if Rukia wasn't listening intently, she would have missed it._

_"Do not go to the Earth Empire. Find solace elsewhere."_

_-End Flashback-_

She pondered his words. Though as sadistic as he is, it felt like he was trying to help her. He held no trace of mockery or malice in his words, but why would she not go to the Earth Empire? Her brother and Renji were there!

She then looked back at her fallen kingdom, allowing his words to fall to the back of her mind.

It was so sudden...defeat was inevitable. But how...how were they able to destroy us within such little time!?

Rukia was alone. Her brother and Renji took off with most of the soldiers to warn the Earth Empire, as well as serve as back-up for their impending attack.

Tired of waiting for someone to save her, she decided to help herself and got up, holding onto what dignity she still held. She began to look for survivors.

"Hello? Anyone! Please answer!" she beckoned, eyeing her surroundings carefully.

She sighed. Her kingdom appeared deserted. She lost hope of finding any sort of life around. She then stepped on ruins, which she recognized as the ruins of the palace. She might as well gather whatever deemed useful.

As she scanned the palace for potions and healing equipment, she heard a groan coming from under the rubble. She immediately rushed to the source of the sound, and lifted the remains with as much strength as she had left.

She recognized the bloody face—it was her fiancé, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

He was from the Earth Empire, and was chosen by Byakuya himself as a worthy suitor for Rukia. He was the God of Prodigies, and was extremely powerful and handsome.

Though he was a year younger, his looks and height would say otherwise.

"Lord Hitsugaya? A-Are you okay?" she said softly, tears brimmed in her eyes.

Rukia summoned what was left of her powers and put as much healing powers in her chakra as the waters engulfed him.

When she was done, he groaned, "A-Ah, Lady Kuchiki?"

"Yes, it's me"

"Thank you, Rukia." He then narrowed his eyes, "but, your neck...your dress–who did this to you?!" Toshiro bolted upright, anger flaring in his eyes.

She averted her eyes from his deathly stare, "Let me heal you Toshiro..."

"No! Rukia, tell me who did this to you!"

Rukia remained silent

"RUKIA!"

Rukia sighed in defeat, she could never lie, especially not to him, "I-It was G-Gin...Ichimaru..."

"That bastard! Let's go Rukia we have to go to the Earth Empire, before—"

"NO! L-Let's go somewhere else..."

"What?! Are you crazy? Your brother is fighting there, and my people! They are risking their lives too! We have to help them damnit!"

Rukia faced the opposite direction, "_He_ told me...not to go"

"Who is _he_ Lady Kuchiki?"

Rukia stayed quiet, hands clenching into tight fists, "H-him...G-Gin..."

"_Gin_? The one who hurt you? The _traitor_? The one who molested my fiancée? And you trust his word? What the hell are you thinking Rukia!"

"If we join we'll just get in their way! Do you really think that in our state, we'll prove any use to them? If they need help, I would say that two people won't be enough! Now, repeat to me what my brother's orders were to you..._Repeat it_!"

Toshiro gritted his teeth. "He wanted me to protect you at all costs."

"Putting me in the front lines isn't the safest—is it, Toshiro?"

"Like you would choose the safest option, Kuchiki-san. Are you really running away because it's the safest option? Or it is because of..._Gin's warning_?"

She turned away from him. Rukia knew he was right. In the kingdom she was the free child, her true self being the opposite of what Byakuya imagined her to be. Yet here she was, refusing to help her brother and her allies because it wasn't "_safe_"

She snapped out of her reverie when she heard Toshiro talking again.

"Why do you wish to trust his word?"

"...Because he seemed sincere. Plus, it seems like the better option. Going into the fray in this condition is rash, don't you think?"

Toshiro sighed. "I'm sorry, Rukia...you're right. You're brother even told me to take the forest as a route to gather all the other deities in the inner planets. Though they aren't as strong, nor do they come in large numbers...we need their aid."

He let out a shaky breath, "I-I just wanted to make sure Momo and Rangiku are okay..."

Rukia's eyes widened _That's right...those are his sisters_

"I promise we'll save them Lord Hitsugaya, let's just get ourselves in better shape...okay?"

He nodded, and after gathering necessary items, and with Rukia in her battle clothes they began to follow the route through the Forest of the Menos.

To say that they were terrified was an understatement.

In order to avoid crossing fire with the Earth Empire, they began walking towards the inner planets, however as they passed the House of Mercury and Venus they saw their kingdom in a similar state as the Moon Kingdom—in ruins.

"Toshiro why don't we just settle here, and regain our strength. It's obvious the black cult has gone through here, there's no where else we can go..."

"No, we have to keep going; there is still one more kingdom, the most powerful, as they say."

"Are you crazy? Their rulers are manipulative and selfish! They don't give a damn about any of the planets, and only care about their kingdom! Are you trying to put us into more danger?"

"Then tell me, Rukia, where can we go during this time where it is safe!? Staying here in the ruins of Mercury is pointless—don't you want to save your brother and the others?"

Rukia was silent. She was fighting multiple emotions in her mind. For it was true—no matter what direction, they would be in danger. Although the kingdom they where headed for has tension against all the other Kingdoms and Empires—they had no choice.

"What do you suggest we do when we get there then, Toshiro?"

He let out an exhausted sigh. They couldn't barge into the Kingdom and ask for some soldiers and a place to stay, they weren't that generous, and if caught, they would either be killed or tortured.

"Let's keep walking, I'll think of something, okay?" he replied, smiling softly at Rukia.

Soon they were back on the trail of the Menos, and towards the end they saw a light. Before they stepped out of the forest, Toshiro held Rukia back, and both crouched as near as possible to the gated kingdom.

"Wow, it is much grander than the Moon Kingdom..." Rukia said, astonished by the lavish palace in the distance and the beautiful scenery, since the gates were short enough to climb over (unlike the tall, shielding Gates of the Moon).

"Focus, Rukia, I think our best plan is a diversion. I'll go in the front gates and politely request their help, which I'm sure they will decline, and if it's not too much..." he trailed off, not wanting to tell Rukia her part.

"Well, Toshiro? What do I do?"

"I-I needed you to take one of the royal dynasty as hostage, it seems far-fetched, however I think you are more than capable."

Rukia gasped, "_What?_ Toshiro, it's too risky!"

"It's just an empty threat, Rukia! We need them to help us! I know you're strong enough," he said desperately.

She inwardly sighed. The chances of this plan working out successfully was low, but she wanted to save his sisters, and she wanted, no, _needed_, to save her people as well. Though she had a bad feeling about this plan, she agreed nonetheless.

"You're putting me in danger again, Toshiro" she reprimanded playfully.

He smirked, "I know you're strong enough...unless you're a damsel in distress?"

She scoffed, "Oh please, a damsel who knows the ropes isn't likely to get tied up"

"Don't die on me, Kuchiki"

"It'll be your head if I do, Hitsugaya"

At this, they began to initiate their plan.

Toshiro then ran to the front gates and began a commotion. She could see several guards approaching him, and saw Toshiro release his power of the ice dragon, which he tamed his inner beast at the age of 7. The guards were speaking, yet she could not hear what.

* * *

"Bastard! You're a foreigner!" yelled one of the guards

Toshiro rolled his eyes, "Actually, I'm from the Earth Empire, now bring me your king, lower class men like you do not deserve to hear what we are to speak of"

"A smart ass eh? Oi! Usui, go get the Triad, tell them we got one of tha Earth trash," commanded a burly guard.

As he was yelling, Toshiro looked at Rukia's hiding place, and nodded, and she then began to sprint until she jumped over the gate that she thought was closest to the Palace.

From her peripherals, she saw more guards gather around Toshiro, and took that as her incentive to keep running towards the palace—that is until she heard his screams,

"GET BACK! PLEASE STOP!"

She began to slow down, since she thought he was speaking to the guards, till she heard.

"DON'T GO ANY FURTHER..._PLEASE._"

Her eyes widened, but before she could completely register his words and turn back and save him, she bumped into a tall, armored figure.

Her sight was hazy for a while and when they focused, she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Too terrified to move, the man she bumped into had a strange hue of orange hair, and besides him was a man with a similar smile to Gin's and a man with blue hair.

"Well, well, looks like we got Earth and Moon garbage...what a pity," came from the man with the eerie smile.

"Shut up, Shinji, they're obviously here for a reason," mocked the man with blue hair.

"You know what, Grimmjow, you're _so_ annoying, I shoulda killed ya when I had the chance," Shinji replied.

Grimmjow growled, "Oi Ichigo do you mind if I killed the bastard in the bob haircut?"

"Excuse you, _kitty_, but at least my hair isn't blue!"

"Why you…creepy bastard!"

Finally, the one in the center with the orange hair spoke silencing the two.

Addressing the guards, he yelled, "Take the Earth filth to the dungeons."

"Yes sir!" several guards replied.

He then looked down and eyed her carefully, scrutinizing her in every angle. He whispered to the two beside him and they nodded and smirked with hidden mischief.

"And you, my dear," he smirked, addressing Rukia, "are going to repay us for your little commotion that you and your friend started."

Rukia began to tremble as he continued, "Don't you or your pathetic friend know what territory you're trespassing?"

"If you didn't know, this is the Sun Kingdom, and I absolutely despise, the Moon Kingdom and the Earth Empire"

"—meaning, I already despise _you_."

* * *

**A/N:** whew, sorry if it's long or confusing haha. HitsuRuki is done only for plot, don't worry! And Ichigo is a bit OOC due to his douchbagery.  
Yes, I am doing a rendition of the "tell me the story of the yada..." to fit Ichigo and Rukia's relationship!  
DID YOU LIKE IT? Leave a review! I chose the big three as Ichigo/Shinji/Grimmjow because it's resembles Human/Visored/Espada


	2. Heiress to Nothing, Slave to All

**A/N** Enjoy a new chapter! If you have any questions feel free to PM me or ask me on my tumblr!

I UPDATE every few days or so :) at most is a week! I like to leave space to see feedback on my writing style and your responses as well! Gomen if I kept you waiting long *sheepish smile*

So yes youthful readers! I shall do my very best to keep them in character! Though I apologize if they seem a bit off *sweatdrops* I read so many fanfics that they might drift into fanon heh...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach, if I did, I would've let Grimmjow stay alive a bit longer (or not kill him off at all!) to see beautiful Neliel in her full form, I mean she recognized him when he barged in with Orihime right? THEY HAD HISTORy;aoilsjkop

* * *

Heiress to Nothing, Slave to All

Celestion — (cell•EHs•TEE•on)

**n.** the spirit world that dictates what occurs in the manifested world. Consists of the deities representing celestial beings. Directly below heaven.

The new moon departs, and slowly  
Slivers of the moon began to emerge...  
So radiant! So bright!  
But is the light that illuminates it pure?  
For all the pieces that shine through  
Is done by the sun,  
As it takes over the moon.

* * *

Rukia woke up with a start.

She groaned as the light illuminated the room she occupied. To say that it was grand would be an understatement.

The room had rich burgundy curtains, with a window that jutted out so you can lean against it and see the commotions of the townsfolk. The bed she rested upon could easily fit two people, and above rested a canopy so elegant that she can rival royalty in Egypt.

There was a vanity with women's essentials and another door which she assumed led to a washroom. Paintings of the Sun Kingdom's natural essence were hung around the room.

She was at an awe of the whole scenery; she was an intruder and foreigner in this Kingdom, yet they placed her in a room made for an important guest.

_Just where am I? And why am I being treated as such? I could only assume that my status would land me in the dungeons...or even worse—dead._

Rukia snapped out of her reverie when she heard a voice coming from the door that led out the hallway,

"Does this room suit a drama queen like you? Heh that was quite a fall you took back there! Never knew that the Triad would be too much for someone to handle!" came a man's voice.

Rukia said nothing, trying to wrap her head around what situation she was in, and ah yes, and the throbbing pain in her head.

* * *

**Flashback**

"—meaning I already despise _you_," seethed Ichigo as he looked down on Rukia. Whether it was because she was so damn short, or that he hated the Moon Kingdom and its inhabitants was a mystery.

After his last line, Rukia fainted.

"Hn, Ichigo did you have to be so mean? You do know _who_ she is, right?" mocked the blonde haired man, Shinji Hirako.

Ichigo took a deep breath, "I never usually concern myself over foreign affairs, but if I remember correctly, she is heiress to the Moon Kingdom, is she not, Hirako?"

"What a disappointment, she's not that beautiful at all!" growled the blue-haired man, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

"That's because you prefer more well-endowed women, dimwit," sighed Shinji, "plus, I think she's pretty cute."

"Quiet, both of you! Guards! Take her to one of the rooms in the palace, and make sure she isn't dead," demanded Ichigo.

"But, sir...she isn't worthy of—" began one of the guards.

"Do as I say damnit! She isn't going to serve much purpose if she is all the way in the dungeons, now go!" Ichigo yelled with a frustrated huff.

"Yes sir!" replied the guards, carrying an unconscious Rukia away.

"Ne, Ichigo, what are our exact plans for the girl?" inquired Shinji.

A wicked smirk appeared on his lips, "Come, let's discuss this inside my headquarters."

And with that, the Triad retraced their steps back to the palace with malicious intentions for the Moon Heiress.

**-End-**

* * *

_Ah that's right, I fainted...yet I wonder why I'm in such a room if the King despises my people so much,_ she wondered to herself.

"You know, it's awfully rude to ignore someone who's in charge of your life right now," said Shinji, eyeing the girl carefully.

Rukia barely spared him a glance; _Just who does he think he is? He's more foolish for following orders underneath that damn Sun King!_

"By the way, I'm Shinji Hirako, however, you are to address me as Lord Hirako," Shinji continues, mockery lacing his words.

Rukia remained silent, not giving him the satisfaction of an angry retort, and instead looked at him, not with a glare but with emotionless violet orbs, an expression that only the Kuchiki's can produce.

Shinji looked at her inquisitively, with a tinge of pity, and sighed. _What a strange girl..._

"Come along, the others and I have a negotiation for you," he said, walking out the room as an incentive for her to follow.

Without much choice, Rukia got up and began to follow him down the hallway until they turned left and reached a grand, embroidered door.

"This is King Kurosaki's room, just as advice—do not disturb him, lest you want an early death," he stated.

Rukia rolled her eyes. _It's much better than my current situation! Damn... what am I thinking? How selfish, wishing to die when I came here for a purpose..._

As Rukia reprimanded herself, she trudged her steps in the room, and her eyes widened. Her room was marvelous, but his was—especially grand and majestic!

She and Shinji walked in and she was left standing as Shinji took his proper seat on the left of King Kurosaki.

The room looked as if it was another house inside the palace! There was a balcony draped with golden curtains, and foreign plants decorated the corners of the room. From her peripherals, she saw a grand bed that can fit a family! In front of her sat the King and his two high standing men, and behind him a mahogany desk with papers strewn all over.

Other than the main door she entered. There lied two other doors, one she guessed as his personal washroom, and the other...well was a mystery.

As she was admiring the young King's room, his voice snapped her out of her stupor.

"Kneel."

"E-Excuse me? Why _should_ I?" she sputtered out, speaking for the first time, yet not breaking her facade, growing a bit agitated from her injury and this arrogant asshole telling her to kneel.

"You are in the presence of the three strongest men in Celestion, and you have unceremoniously barged into my kingdom as an enemy. I will _not_ repeat myself again. _Kneel_," Ichigo demanded, brushing off her attitude.

Rukia weighed out her options. If she refused they would probably harm her into kneeling, however, if she did, well damn, that's a big blow to her pride! Plus, her powers haven't returned fully, so fighting back wasn't an option...

With no other choice, Rukia hesitantly knelt, much to her chagrin yet to the amusement to the three men before her.

"Che, at least the wench is obedient," commented Grimmjow.

"Wish I could say the same for you, _kitty_," retorted Shinji.

"Why you—"

"I am King Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo interrupted, "but you will address me as your Lord, and add proper honorifics to my name. To my left is Shinji Hirako, whom you shall address as Lord Hirako, and to my right is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, whom you shall address as—"

"Kitty." intervened Shinji.

"Shut the hell up Shinji!" roared Grimmjow, "...Lord Grimmjow, that is what you shall address me as."

Rukia sweatdropped. _These three are the strongest men? More like the three idiots! _She thought to herself.

Ichigo let out a frustrated sigh and addressed Rukia once again, "And who are you?"

Rukia kept her stoic face and looked at all three of them, "I am Rukia Kuchiki."

Rukia held her tongue from speaking more. Not only would it not be wise, but as of late she began realizing her dire situation, terribly hurting her self confidence. She has never been in this position, and doesn't truly recognize herself.

Ichigo's eyes squinted in curiosity. He asked her who she was, yet her answer only compiled of her name, he was expecting her to proclaim her status as heiress or other exceptional information. Those matters were pushed to the back of his mind when he realized her rudeness in addressing him.

"Are you _deaf_? Or _stupid_?" Ichigo questioned, unhappy with her lack of manners.

"Fool, I said I am Rukia, are _you_ deaf?" she retorted glaring at him slightly.

Ichigo returned the glare. How dare she disrespect the king in his own territory? Not only that but they are sworn enemies! He got up and walked over to her and grabbed a fistful of her hair, throwing her to the floor.

Rukia winced and let out a slight yelp. Tears were threatening to come out of her eyes, not because of his hold, but the fact that he was further irritating the bruise on her head was unbearable.

The other two men looked emotionless at the scene, since both thought that treatment was expected from her mannerisms.

"I clearly said, you will address me as your lord. Do not forget your placement here Kuchiki. You _do_ understand that it is not only your life at stake, but the Earth Filth as well, _don't you_?" he seethed into her ear.

Rukia's eyes widened as she let out an involuntary shudder.

_Toshiro..._

Smirking at her terrified response, he continued.

"Now, what do you have to say for your unacceptable behavior?"

Rukia clenched her fists. She wanted to scream and remove herself and Toshiro from their current situation, but she was trapped. Deep down, however, she had a resolve to change her predicament, and have this foolish king, kneeling for her, answering to all of her requests. She would play his little game, but once her powers fully returned to her, she will make certain that she would force the Sun Kingdom to aid her allies.

"Answer me!" demanded Ichigo grabbing her hair tighter.

"F-Forgive me, _my Lord_, for my impudence, it shall not happen again," she said, wincing at the added pain in her head.

Satisfied, Ichigo went back to his throne, and decided to come back to his inquires from before.

"Is that it?" he questioned, "is that all you are?"

"Pardon, my Lord?"

"I asked who you were, and all you reply is your name, _'Rukia Kuchiki'_."

"There is nothing else to say, my Lord."

"Oh? I do know that you are a heiress, Miss Kuchiki."

"Heiress to _what_, my Lord?"

Ichigo slammed his fists against the armrests of his throne, "Do not play stupid with me! Heiress to the Moon Kingdom! That damned kingdom! Did you think I wouldn't know? That you are Rukia Kuchiki, Goddess of the Moon and Sea, that you can control the tides and water so easily, and that you are sister-in-law to Byakuya Kuchiki?"

Rukia's eyes widened...how did he know so much? The Sun Kingdom was said to be kept in the dark about foreign affairs. This was due to their hostility to all the other Kingdoms and Empires. She could not remember a time where they even bothered to know about them!

She felt her facade slip. She did not know who Rukia was in the King's description. It was too much to hear of what she used to be. Of the kingdom she failed to protect. Of her brother she wished to be with.

Her stoic expression faltered.

She snapped.

"Heiress to _what_, my Lord? What am I an heiress to? If you know that much about what I used to be, then you must know that I am _no longer_ an heiress! You must know that my kingdom is in shambles, in ruins due to that damned black cult! My kingdom has been reduced to dust, so what heiress do you speak of? Because clearly, I am a heiress to nothing! I am _nothing_, save for the fact that I am Rukia Kuchiki. That is my current identity," she spat, her face flustered from yelling and her breathing coming in quick breaths.

Ichigo smirked, as did Grimmjow, but Rukia noticed that Shinji kept a straight face, with eyes that held what looked like empathy, yet she did not comment on it, nor ponder too much about it. He did after all, reminded her too much of Gin Ichimaru.

Ichigo let out an arrogant smirk and with no sympathy told Rukia, "What a pity, you think you are nothing?"

"Why don't we make her life useful, ne, Ichigo?" agreed Grimmjow.

"Hm, yes, well Kuchiki, I have a proposition for you. You and your friend's life shall be spared, and taken care of, under one condition"

Rukia began to feel nervous. "And what may that be...my Lord..."

"As of today, Lady Rukia Kuchiki is to be slave to the Triad of the Sun Kingdom," Ichigo said with arrogance, his eyes roaming around her form with hidden intent.

Her eyes widened then turned returned into a stoic facade. She could have expected as much. Though her mind was secretly wishing for them to say something along the lines of '_We are sorry my Lady! We shall gladly assist you!_' she knew they wouldn't let her go that easily. She could only hope Toshiro was okay.

Her mind pitied the three buffoons before her.

_Don't they know exactly who they are dealing with? _She thought to herself.

Ichigo kept that arrogant smirk on his face as he addressed his comrades, "Grimmjow, wait outside in the main hallway to lead her to Lady Inoue; Shinji, go to the kitchens to prepare a meal for our _pet_."

At that command, both men got up to their respective duties, with Shinji humming a jazz tune and Grimmjow eyeing Rukia as if she was a piece of meat. As the door shut before them, Ichigo turned to address Rukia.

"I will send you to Lo–"

"You have not once questioned why I have trespassed your lands, yet you are so quick to make me suffer. If you dislike foreigners so much, why don't you just kick us out?!" Rukia seethed lowly, anger building up for the man before her.

"Excuse me?" Ichigo retorted, making sure he heard right.

"Do you know _why_ my comrade and I are here?"

After hearing silence, Rukia continued, "My Kingdom was attacked by the black cult. It is a land of nothing. They are heading towards the Earth Empire, and although they possess the most deities, manifested Earth would suffer if many died. We cannot do it alone, we need help."

Ichigo looked at her. Sincerity laced her words, and he can only imagine how much that hurt her pride to say and admit. For the first time he looked at her, not as trash of the Moon but her as a being.

Before he could say anything, a voice within him spoke. _Wow King, getting soft from her pathetic story?_ The voice snickered and continued.

_Well well well, maybe I should've been King instead, huh? I, for one, wouldn't be as easily affected by this stupid girl as you are!_

_Shut the hell up!_ Ichigo replied.

The voice cackled with malice. _You're lettin' go of my reigns King, to pick up something useless...which is her! Don't forget that her people are allies to the Earth. The Earth where a certain someone you trusted betrayed your family! Betrayed you! Don't forget it's also the home of him. Remember what that certain someone couldn't do for your mother... Where your fathe—  
_  
_Damnit, I told you to shut the hell up!_ Ichigo inwardly seethed, anger building inside him.

_Then stop makin' stupid decisions on her sob story. Think about what I said, King. You can't support her. Don't help her. _Then as suddenly as the voice appeared, it disappeared into the abyss of his mind.

_I make my own decisions_, he said decidedly to the empty voice within him.

Rukia stared at him with a bewildered expression. Just what is that idiot thinking about?

Ichigo lifted his eyes to meet hers. If he wasn't so angry he would've thought her expression was cute, but instead he rose to his feet and stalked towards her. Rukia's eyes showed confusion, and she took a hesitant step back.

He took another forward, she took one back. It was like a game of cat and mouse, that is, until she reached the wall.

When he finally got in close proximity to her, he placed his forearm above her and he took his hand to tilt her chin up.

His eyes were glazed over. He no longer saw her as _her_, but once again sees her as trash from the Moon, brainwashed by the sadistic inner voice he had.

He leaned in towards her ear and whispered, "This isn't my war, so I have _no_ interest in helping you."

Rukia's eyes widened. Her mind turned vengeful and angry in an instant. She tried to slap him, but realized he pinned her arms above her. "_Damn you_," she seethed.

"You little vixen, you're so naughty," Ichigo replied, amusement lacing his words, as he trailed his tongue from her ear to her neck, "You should be taught a lesson."

Rukia's breathing came shallow, her eyes were lidded, and she cursed it for responding. Hate was still clear in her heart for him, nevertheless.

Ichigo smirked and began to plant a hickey on her neck, as Rukia groaned and struggled to get out of his grasp. Afterwards, Ichigo let go, and examined his mark on her. He smirked, and told her, "Grimmjow is waiting in the hall; he will escort you to Lady Inoue, to change your horrendous clothing."

Rukia slid down the wall and began to catch her breath. She mustered energy to glare at him, and she slowly rose, and made her way to the door. She played with her engagement ring, and thought about pulling it off or not. Deciding against it, she began walking towards the doors once more, and spared on last glance at the King.

Her eyes examined him, that's when she noticed something on his left hand. Unconsciously she placed a hand over her hickey and silently gasped.

He...was _engaged_?

* * *

**A/N** eek, asshole Ichigo, I am so sorry ladies and gents! Haha sorry for the unanswered questions! Like hm, what IS Ichigo's story on why he hates the Earth Kingdom? And who is this inner voice? (It's pretty obvious it's Hichigo but HOW DID IT GET THERE?!)  
Rukia is such a BAMF, ne? Well up until she was seduced by Ichigo heh.

**Please** leave a review! I would love to hear what you guys think ^.^ not only that but I gladly accept constructive criticisms, and I was wondering if my pace is okay? Too slow/too fast?

Anyways...

*Next chapter shall feature Hitsugaya and the darling twins...well...one of them ;)

Ja ne!  
~Bea


	3. Ice Dragon on a Leash

**A/N:** yes all the poems/prelude stuff in the beginning was created with my brain! Except of course, with the typical "Tell me the story..." that I got from tumblr!

Thank you all for reviewing/following, it makes me more pumped up to know people enjoy my story and it makes my insides all fuzzy :-)

So sorry for taking long to update. My father was ill and I was worried so I didn't have the chance to post.

I present a new chapter for y'all to enjoy!

Update: I reuploaded because I forgot my lines lol ):

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach, otherwise, Rukia would've shown us her bankai :-)

* * *

**Ice Dragon on a Leash  
**

_Celestion_ — (cell•EHs•TEE•on)  
**n**. the spirit world that dictates what occurs in the manifested world. Consists of the deities representing celestial beings. Directly below heaven.

Everything the light touches,  
Belonged to the sun.  
And by this rule, the moon  
Abided the everlasting law.  
But the sun did not foresee that  
Even his light cannot reach—  
The dark side of the moon.

* * *

-**With Gin**-

After leaving Rukia in the Moon Kingdom, Gin began to slowly walk towards the Earth Empire, where Aizen was waiting. He knew exactly what he was doing. He was attempting to postpone Aizen's inevitable attack; after all, he could simply teleport and catch up with Aizen within minutes.

Gin halted his movements when the thought of a strawberry-blonde, sky-blue eyed woman came into his mind.

He can remember her pleads as to not leave her. He remembers how softly she asked him where he was going; he remembers not answering her every time. Soon she would know; she deserves to know...It would make sense; after all, _she was_ his biggest secret.

* * *

-**Flashback**-

Gin stared at the ceiling, unconsciously playing with Rangiku's hair. He inhaled her scent that smelled like fresh roses that bloomed in the spring. He slightly turned his head to her sleeping form. She looked so meek, and fragile; when in reality she was a strong woman with charisma that you always wanted to have beside you.

He sighed in content. If they were simple humans, or weak deities, they would just make love everyday and live a happy life; however, life was not that easy being a strong deity in Celestion. Him, the God of Unknown, and she, the Goddess of Beauty.

His thoughts were broken when he heard a muffled voice in his ear; it was a device so that he could speak with Lord Aizen even when they are not in close proximity.

_It's time_. He simply said.

Gin closed his eyes. This was the time to expose their _true_ intentions to the other gods and goddesses in the Earth Empire. But it was also time to leave the only woman he loved: _Rangiku_. The person he was doing all this for.

Gin sighed, but this time with a tiredness that could not be explained. He slowly got up and began to put on his clothes, but before he could reach for his shirt, a soft voice called out to him, "_Gin, where are you going_?"

He visibly tensed and stayed quiet. So many times she had asked this question; and so many times he had lied. He turned to her with a soft, unadulterated smile, and responded, "_Aizen called_."

His answer was genuine, but he knew it wasn't the response she wanted. Gin turned again to put on the rest of his clothing; he slowly rose and began to grab his weapons, until her voice called out to him once again, "_Will you come back?_"

He stood in silence. He was shocked to hear that question; after all, she never asks that, because she always assumed he'd be back. He wondered if she knew; if she had a sense that something ill would happen today. Instead of replying, he began to walk, an action that showed Rangiku he refused to answer her. Unbeknownst to him, Rangiku was able to read him so easily, something she picked up due to the amount of rendezvous she had with him. She knew something was wrong, and it made her angry that she always kept secrets from her.

She was tired of him playing with her emotions. She was tired of being lonely when he wasn't around, or sad whenever he never told her anything. She hated that she couldn't trust him, but she also hated herself for loving him. Rangiku had an omnibus feeling inside when he told her that he was going to Aizen.

Tired of his actions, Rangiku angrily called out to him and said, "_If you won't answer…then never come back!_"

She hated being weak due to a man, but no matter how much she denied it, she would always love him. _Love Gin_.

Gin halted after her words. He had never heard her speak to him in such a way. No matter how much he wanted to turn around and make love to her until she apologized, he had to leave. One thing was for sure; he _would_ come back.

-**End**-

* * *

_Rangiku..._ He thought before trudging his steps forward.

"Gin, what took you so long? Kaname and I were waiting quite a while," came the velvety voice of no other than Aizen.

"Ah! Lord Aizen! My apologies, you see, I was ju–" began Gin.

Aizen put his hand up, silencing any further words. "Where is the girl?"

Gin held his facade and had an eerie smile plastered on his face. "_Girl?_ Lord Aizen, I don't remember you telling me to bring ya a girl."

Aizen closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Miss Rukia Kuchiki, Gin."

"Hm...well I did as you asked when I found her alive, however, I doubt she's still in the Moon Kingdom," Gin replied, feigning ignorance at the whereabouts of the Moon Heiress.

It did not take long for Aizen to put two and two together. When he made it back to Gin, he did not spot the heiress, and he too, doubted that she stayed in the ruins of her kingdom. He let out a smirk. He knew she probably went to the inner planets to seek assistance, only to find out that it was in ruins because of the black cult. That left only one kingdom he did not destroy.

"Hn, I think it is time to pay _a friend_ a visit," Aizen stated absentmindedly.

"But Lord Aizen, what about the attack on the Earth Empire?"

"It shall happen, however we will not win in our current state. We still need _something_. So I sent Kaname to give them a temporary peace treaty."

"_Temporary?_" Gin thought aloud.

"Yes, I want them to be prepared, it would be more exciting that way," Aizen replied, with a sadistic undertone.

"Ah, I see..."

"Gin, make sure Kaname carried out the plan, and return to our hideout...And don't do anything reckless, you _do_ know what would happen, correct?"

Gin turned away from Aizen, and his smile faltered. _Damn him..._he thought before replying with a tinge of amusement, "Of course Lord Aizen! I would never do anything reckless."

Aizen smiled, "Very well, Gin."

"Who shall accompany you on your visit, Lord Aizen?" he questioned before moving out.

"I shall ask my two third ranks; my my, are you concerned?" Aizen asked to his amusement.

Gin feigned concern and responded, "Of course! Wouldn't want you to get harmed."

"I see..."

At this, both men moved out.

* * *

-**Back with Toshiro**-

After Ichigo's demand of taking Toshiro to the dungeon the guards began to take him far away from the palace to the desolate area of the dungeon.

"Heh, you're lucky kid, there's not too many criminals here in the Sun, 'cause of the King's discipline and refusal to take in any trash from the outsiders," one of the guards began.

"...Meaning you'll have solitary confinement _all by yourself!_" finished another.

The rest began snickering at the futile mockery they sent the Prodigy whilst Toshiro merely grunted in response, unable to fight due to the special cuffs they placed on his hand and feet.

"Oi! Chad! We finally got ya a prisoner!" cried out a burly guard.

"It's _Sado_," he quietly responded.

Toshiro's eyes slighted widened at the calm personality that contrasted his demeanor.

The burly guard continued, "Come on, Chad, if tha King can call ya that, why can't I?"

"Because he's the king...and you are_ not_. Now give him to me, I can handle the rest," Chad said, glaring at them, probably because of their annoying natures.

The guards threw him to Chad yet he was able to catch him before he fell. After the guards went back to their posts, Chad began to walk him towards the palace.

"Where are we going? I was sentenced to the dungeon," Toshiro inquired, confused at the big man's actions.

Chad looked at the said prisoner. He was fairly young, though he looked much like a foreigner, not only that, but he looked pretty sane and intelligent to be sent to the dungeons. Prisoners were sent to the dungeon because they need to be held captive or be punished. Yet it looked like they completely misunderstood the prisoner he was leading into the palace.

Chad simply could not accept keeping someone caged like an untamed animal without an explanation.

"Ichigo can be irrational sometimes. Like the guards said, there hasn't been any citizen sent to the dungeons, so I find it odd that you were sent there," he replied at last, with genuine answers to his inquiries.

"Perhaps because I am not from here. I'm from the _Earth Empire_," Toshiro replied, confused as to why he referred the king in a casual manner.

Chad had a look of surprise, not at the fact that he was foreign, but was from _that_ specific Empire; he quickly replaced his expression with the same unreadable look as before.

"Still, I think it's best if we see the Princesses," he said walking towards the palace.

_"Princesses?"_

"Yes, well, if both of them are there," Chad sighed, with a sense of familiarity of the royal family.

He must've understood Toshiro's confused face as he began to answer his inquiries, "Before you wonder why I address them familiarly, my name is Yasutora Sado, but you can call me Chad, I've noticed kids like you have trouble saying my name an—"

"W-Wha?! I am not a child! I'm 18 years of age!" Toshiro intervened.

Chad let out a small laugh, "I apologize, anyways what is your name? And your power? These cuffs are placed only on extremely strong deities."

"Toshiro Hitsugaya. I am God of Prodigies," he stated proudly, finally feeling strength in him after feeling so helpless to whatever the hell the Sun Kingdom wanted to do with him.

Chad nodded and a tense silence overcame them. Toshiro, however, was unable to continue the silence as curiosity got the better of him.

"Tell me, why are you so cordial with me if the rest of your people cast me off and shun me?"

Chad held a empathetic smile, "Perhaps because Ichigo cast me off of his life as well. Ichigo, another friend, and I grew up together, but after a tragic incident relating to his parents, he shunned both of us, for it reminded him too much of his old life," he responded, choosing his words carefully.

"What a fool," Toshiro commented.

Chad looked at him in disbelief, "Pardon?"

"Shunning you because of the past? Is he a child? I know I am in no place to talk due to certain circumstances, but if you accepted his reasoning for casting you off his life, then you both are fools. I can see he needs a friend like you, Chad, maybe then, he wouldn't be so cruel."

Chad was still in shock, both of what he said and how fearless he was to him. From his words, he was able to see how intelligent and critical he was. He finally understood. Then a thought struck him.

"Why would someone of capable strength and status walk into an early death bed and come to the Sun Kingdom?"

Toshiro hesitated. It was a major downfall to his pride as well as his people to admit why exactly he got himself into this situation, but once he thought of his sisters, he mustered his courage and admitted his reasoning for trespassing.

"Because both the Earth Empire and the Moon Kingdom are in a dire state...due to the black cult," he said quietly.

Chad's eyes widened at the horrid news, "The _black cult?_ But they were said to be dormant! Targeting small kingdoms! What business do they have with both of the prominent Kingdoms in Celestion?"

"Perhaps it is because three of our strongest deities in the Earth Kingdom betrayed us and joined the black cult. We could have had a chance if we knew they were coming and joined forces with the Moon, but we were too late. As of now, they are headed towards the Earth Empire, _hell_, they're probably already there and my people are dying!"

Toshiro let out a shaky breath and continued, "W-We need help. Specifically yours."

Chad nodded. Whether it was because of his kind nature, or the anger he felt towards the black cult, he had a resolve to help him defeat them. He pondered at his words. _Betrayal_. Three of their deities betrayed their own Empire. Losing someone's trust is the worst thing you can do in his opinion.

_If that's the case, why do I feel the need to befriend Ichigo once more?_ he questioned.

They both went to a sudden halt.

"We're here."

Toshiro's calm demeanor was replaced with shock. He had not even noticed they entered the palace and were in front of the door leading into the main room.

Chad spoke with a guard (a more respectable one than those outside the palace) and nodded. He began to open the main doors and gestured for Toshiro to follow.

"The guards told me that the King and the rest of the Triad were handling things with another intruder, so I assume the Princesses are inside, lucky you, hopefully they'll be lenient," whispered Chad.

_No...they have Rukia_ Toshiro angrily thought clenching his fists at his sides.

Chad noticed his worried gaze and decided not to comment on it for now. He turned his back towards him and began to open the grand door.

Toshiro focused his gaze on Chad's form and notice his shoulders slump with the image of what was inside the room.

As he too walked inside he noticed the grandeur of the entire place, mahogany furniture, burgundy cloths with golden embroidery. It reminded him of the Romans.

His eyes then settled on the three main thrones inside the room. The center was empty, most likely King Kurosaki's seat and to the left there seated a woman, similar to his age, with a sad, pitiful look on her face. And to the right it was...

Empty.

Chad and Toshiro walked to the center and began to kneel.

"Chad, you're a dear friend, there's no need for you to kneel," responded the woman seated to the left. "Tell me, why have you come? Have you found her?" she asked with a hopeful tone.

"I'm sorry Princess, I have not found her."

"I see," she said dejectedly, then seeing the stranger asked, "Who is beside you? Tell him to stand, so I can see him."

Toshiro stood up and was able to see her in complete view. He hair was tied up in a bun, and her eyes held unrest, yet still gleamed with life. Her skin was pale and a soft smile graced her lips. Her image was fitting for the sweet voice she had.

"Who are you, stranger?"

"That would be Toshiro Hitsugaya, my Lady, if I am not mistaken," a new voice joined.

They both turned to see a man relatively the same age as Chad and Ichigo with glasses. He was walking alongside a woman with long auburn hair, who was extremely curvaceous and had a face of an angel.

"Lord Uryuu and Lady Inoue!" the Princess replied, forgetting about the stranger for a moment she asked earnestly, "Have you found her? My sister, is she here?"

Both the newcomer's faces paled as they avoided her gaze. In a soft voice, Lady Inoue spoke, "We have not found her, I deeply apologize, Princess."

The Princess sighed, "As expected..." and looked back at Toshiro, "Ah! I almost forgot about you! My name is Princess Yuzu Kurosaki, Goddess of the Sun's healing energy, pleased to meet you."

She gave him a genuine smile. Toshiro was surprised. How kind and sweet was the cruel king's younger sister!

"Ah...I am Toshiro Hitsugaya, God of Prodigies, it is a pleasure to meet you...Princess," Toshiro managed to reply.

Yuzu nodded and asked, "Where are you from? You are a foreigner, correct?"

"Yes, I'm from the Earth Empire."

Yuzu's expression changed from cheerful to stoic, "I see...Chad _why_ have you brought him here?"

"The king sent him to the dungeons, but you know how rash he is. Reconsider, my lady. Our dungeons are always empty for a reason."

Her eyes softened, "Chad you know I can't. My brother is King in these lands, I would only cause trouble and be a nuisance if I disobeyed, especially if I altered his rule. Plus, he is from the Earth Kingdom, I cannot help but understand why my brother laid such a verdict."

"Do you hold something against my people, Princess Yuzu?" intervened Toshiro, growing increasingly curious with the royal family's tension against his people.

Yuzu looked surprise at his sudden misbehavior and stayed quiet, averting her eyes from the Prodigy.

Unlike Ichigo, Yuzu seemed to wear her emotions on her sleeve, and from what Toshiro could see, he saw how uneasy she felt with the topic, to a stranger nonetheless. Based off of what Chad mentioned and her actions currently, he could only assume something that they did drastically affected the royal family of the Sun.

"If that is the case, I apologize in their behalf. I do not know what it is tha–"

"If you do not know what angers me about your Empire, _why_ do you apologize?" she interrupted, using a tone unlike herself.

Taking his silence as an incentive to continue, she began once again, "Apologizing for something you don't know is as _useless_ as issuing an empty threat!" Yuzu cried, tears brimming her eyes.

Toshiro's eyes held guilt as he witnessed the Princess holding back her tears. The last thing he wanted was to make her cry! He understood that their history with the Earth Empire was not on good terms, how ignorant of him to think that a sorry excuse would fix it!

He sighed. His attempt at making amends had been futile.

"I'm sorry…For my careless actions. I do not wish for us to be enemies. I was unaware that I entered a forbidden subject," Toshiro sputtered out, feeling remorse at his lack of understanding.

As Yuzu wiped her tears and focused her attention on him he continued with a desperate tone, "My people need help. Which is why we were intruders in your land. They are being attacked by the black cult, please have mercy, and help us. I understand that my words before may I discouraged you, but when you are ready, I will listen to your reasoning, and do my best to make up for my misunderstanding and on my people's behalf."

"By helping you, we are risking our own soldiers, sending them off to a war we are not associated in. My heart goes out to you, and I know you speak genuinely, but you must understand my position," Yuzu replied, her eyes softening.

Toshiro looked crestfallen. Not only would they be held captive here, probably creating a new war, but now they will not be given support from the Sun Kingdom. His hopes for back-up and aiding his people had fallen. When suddenly Chad spoke up.

"What if he helps find your sister my lady?"

Yuzu's interest piqued up, "Find my sister...?"

"Yes, if he finds your sister, would you shed sympathy and convince Ichigo to help his people?"

Yuzu pondered about it. Yes she had been angered by his empty apology, but she could definitely see the genuine aspect of him when he wanted to help protect his Empire and allies. Yuzu had a soft heart and couldn't help but also recognize the intruder's handsome complexion. He was not her type but she couldn't help but wonder if she was a certain someone else's type...

Toshiro stood wide-eyed. _What?! Find her sister? In this gigantic kingdom? Impossible! By the time I find her, both the Earth Empire and the Moon Kingdom will have fallen!_

Yuzu's smile graced her features once again, this time with hidden mischief, "Hm, I think I would definitely reconsider if Lord Hitsugaya finds my sister. Be careful, she's the exact opposite of me, in looks and personality, so I'm afraid it may be difficult."

_Great_ he thought.

"Very well, I shall find your sister to the best of my abilities," Toshiro agreed, much to his dismay, after all, he had no other options left.

"Don't try on asking the townspeople. Her disappearance is known only to those inside this room, and is to be kept that way," Uryuu said.

"Great! From here on out, your mission is to find my sister! You will no longer be held captive inside the dungeons, however when you retire to bed, I'm afraid that you must sleep there, since it would be hard to keep you in the palace without my brother noticing," Yuzu explained.

Toshiro bowed in agreement. _Help me God_ he silently prayed.

"Before you leave, let Uryuu lend you some clothes. It will help you blend in," Yuzu said.

As they were about to depart, the doors burst open.

Toshiro's eyes widened.

There was a man with wild blue hair holding a woman he all too recognized by the neck. There was a distinct hickey on her neck, which she attempted to cover with her short hair. Her face was unreadable until she locked eyes with him, and her gaze softened.

It was Rukia.

After a brief tense silence, Grimmjow let Rukia go harshly and whispered commands that he can only assume fell along the lines of "_Stay here, and don't move._" Afterwards, he walked towards Lady Inoue where he captured the attention of everyone the room, well, except for Toshiro.

Rukia looked at Toshiro after noticing everyone's attention was diverted away from them. Afraid to move towards him, she decided to communicate from afar and held out her left hand and motioned for him to do the same.

Toshiro watched as she pulled off the engagement ring. He, too, did the same. They placed it in her pockets and returned to the situation at hand. He knew this was done for safety; if they knew they were engaged, that would give them more the reason to punish them and make them suffer. Toshiro wished he could run and comfort Rukia, but it wasn't safe at the moment. When they pulled off their engagement rings, Toshiro felt a weight lifted off his shoulders.

He cared about Rukia and admired her. He thought she was beautiful and was honored to be chosen by Byakuya as a worthy husband, but in truth, he felt no true love for Rukia. Yes, he could've managed to live his life without questioning their marriage, yet he knew, and she knew that their love wasn't meant to be. They were not soul mates, but two figures that appeared to be the "perfect match." Then again, in their current state, she was the closest thing to being his soul mate within enemy territory...

Snapped out of his stupor, Toshiro noticed Lady Inoue motioning for Rukia to follow her. She turned one last look at him and smiled softly. He returned the gesture.

He mouthed _Will they help?_ To which Rukia shook her head in dismay.

She then mouthed, _You?_ And after hesitating, Toshiro slowly nodded his head. At that instant, he noticed how Rukia's eyes gleamed with hope, and her mouth turned upwards. He could only smile at how wonderful she looks when she's happy.

Toshiro knew that his answer from Princess Yuzu was a maybe but he couldn't let Rukia's hopes down. It seems as if she would have a harder time here.

Toshiro opened his hands and stared at the engagement ring and sighed. Now he must do the impossible and find that damn missing Princess.

* * *

-**With Ichigo**-

Ichigo stared off outside the windows. Pondering about his exact plans for the Heiress; however he could care less about the Earth trash. He thought back to what his inner voice said. All that he said was true. He refused to go soft on her story after remembering exactly where she came from.

He despised the Earth Kingdom, so it would make sense that he hated their allies as well. The Earth Kingdom was home to him—the man who left them! Who forced him to take the throne at the age of ten. Seeing actual inhabitants of both kingdoms resurfaced his hatred for them. For him.

Ichigo clenched his hair and took a deep breath. He then strode towards the door and opened it. Inside was a memorial for his mother. In the center held a painting of her and two candles besides it. Inside were his mother's old dresses and some jewelry, those that she did not give to Karin and Yuzu. He missed her so much.

_Mother...I need you_ he thought solemnly.

"Isn't this a sight to behold?" came an unknown voice.

Ichigo slightly jumped and shut the door quickly. He was ready to beat whoever unceremoniously barged into the room until he saw the intruder. He turned and saw Aizen, along with two women besides him, instead of the regular Kaname and Gin. His look of anger and surprise then turned stoic.

"Lord Aizen...where's Lord Tousen and Lord Ichim–"

"I sent them to do other things," he stated dismissing them with a wave of his hand. He then whispered something to the woman on his left who had sea-green hair, and she nodded and teleported elsewhere. Returning his attention back to Ichigo he spoke,  
"Now, I noticed you have intruders, do you not?"

Ichigo's eyes widened. _H-How the hell did he know?_

"I am interested in the girl, Goddess Rukia Kuchiki of the Moon and Sea," he stated smiling with hidden malice ignoring his surprised facial features.

Ichigo gave him a look of confusion. "Then take her," he spat.

Aizen let out a small laugh that held no humor, "Ichigo Kurosaki, I am afraid you do not understand. I _cannot_ simply take her, so I want you to gain her trust. Then bring her to me, with her full knowledge that you are taking her to me."

Ichigo scoffed, "How am I supposed to do that? Who would go willingly to you if it meant their death!"

Aizen smiled, "If she trusts you, she will think that you both will approach me and defeat me, ceasing the chances of the black cult destroying the Earth Empire. She would gladly come alone with just you to avenge her people and prevent further deaths. You should tell the intruders we issued a temporary peace treaty; that should ease their worries."

Ichigo looked at him in the eyes. "Why do you want her so bad?" he questioned.

"Oh, I don't want _her_. I want _something_ _of hers_, but it is somewhere hidden in her, which is why I need you to bring her to me."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at him. He met Aizen when he was 11, when he became his sort of protégé, since he promised Ichigo answers regarding his parents. Now, at the age of 20, his trust for Aizen seems to be faltering. He has done everything he asked for almost 9 years, yet he has not had any answers regarding the death of his mother and the status of his father.

"Remember Ichigo, I have the answers you seek," Aizen said cunningly, holding up a ring, which he recognizes as his Father's engagement ring.

"Are you sure you have answers? It's been 9 damn years, and you haven't told me a single thing," Ichigo seethed.

Aizen smirked, "This will be the last thing I ask of you, and then I will tell you everything, don't reprimand me, after all, I gave you more power."

Ichigo stayed quiet, contemplating about his request. It was true; when he turned 15 Aizen gave him power that resided within the black cult. He never felt such power course through him, though the downfall was the incessant voice within him. Although it's a nuisance, his inner voice prevents him from letting his guard down.

"Well, Ichigo Kurosaki? I ask you, my protégé, to do me one last request. Then you shall know about your mother, the sweet Masaki Kurosaki," Aizen stated.

Ichigo thought about his offer. It wasn't difficult at all to accomplish. He closed his eyes, an attempt to think rationally. He thought about his mother, the woman he would do anything for, since he failed to protect her before. He knew his sisters wanted answers as well. All he had to do was gain the Moon Heiress' trust, and bring her to Aizen.

"How much time do I have?" he stated quietly.

Aizen thought about it and responded, "As fast as you can."

Ichigo nodded and watched as Aizen and the other woman left his room. He was thankful that Aizen gave him a vague time limit; after all, he still wanted to torture the heiress for a while.

Ichigo then fell on his bed and thought about his mission. _Gain her trust? Easy..._he thought as his mind drifted to dreamland.

Fate, however, had a different plan.

* * *

**A/N:** Am I evil? Yes, because I saw that some of you were thinking Hitsugaya was going to meet Karin! Muahahaha.  
So the mystery door in the previous chapter was actually a memorial for his mother!  
WOO! Long chapter because I love you all :-)

-  
Finally the plot reveals itself!  
Will Toshiro find the missing princess? Will more of Ichigo's past be revealed? What happened to the other member of the black cult Aizen was with? WILL ICHIRUKI START HAPPENING? Find out next time on *music plays* _Celestion_!

Next chapter title, **Solar Eclipse**


End file.
